<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【空骑相关】【奥格伊思】《永恒的等待》 by LuciferRiddleClue</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24729421">【空骑相关】【奥格伊思】《永恒的等待》</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferRiddleClue/pseuds/LuciferRiddleClue'>LuciferRiddleClue</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hollow Knight (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:01:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,058</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24729421</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferRiddleClue/pseuds/LuciferRiddleClue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>还是奥格伊思。</p><p>“让我们能在酸液中不受阻碍的伊思玛的眼泪，就是这么来的。” </p><p>↑大意是如此，一个关于等待的故事</p><p>虽说是他们的故事，但他们聚少离多。</p><p>关于伊思玛的死因是根据场景和文字的擅自揣测。</p><p>灵感来源是一个艺术品，请看。总之我好喜欢。奥格瑞姆回到下水道，最后关上镂空的金色大门。水道与森林间隔着长长甬道，即便学会飞行也会被上下突出的黑色尖刺困扰。只能绕行。有时候他们会隔着下水道之间相隔的出水口见面，没有装着发光蝇玻璃灯的水道让他们无法看清彼此：但是有声音。他们隔着尚未生锈的金属门，用不同的声音勾出对方的轮廓而后进一步刻画。捕捉声音中的细枝末节，摸清对方的健康状况与此时此刻的内心悲喜，奥格瑞姆与伊思玛各自在黑暗中以粗糙或纤细的笔触勾勒对方的模样。自然是你，只是交谈总不能更长，要做的事情又很多。骑士们必须献出忠诚，又得各奔东西。</p><p> </p><p>伊思玛与他告别，知晓混杂着腐臭气息的水道内仍然会有响亮的笑声，只是那笑声离她越来越远。但想象不会出错，她以回忆在树林中创造花园的模样，多余的树根可以缠绕成长椅。她天生便与植物如此亲近，才会被派来看守接近王国边缘的森林——植物靠近她，而她能以温和的力量让它们逐渐被塑造成自己所需的模样。长椅做好了，足以让她闭上眼睛想象欢快的笑声与闲聊。他们都坐在长椅上。与此同时她又明白这等待是必须的，她要把每一次相见中间的间隔缓慢搓成丝线，拉伸成更长的等待。她不是编织者，她只是要把那些思念，那些痛苦碾得那么细，就没有人能看见了。她继续恪尽职守，继续等待。奥格瑞姆也要等待，而她并不希望对方以豪迈姿态穿过水道中蔓延开的酸液而来，她不希望闪耀的白色铠甲的表面被酸液焦化至脱落。本不必如此。她习惯与酸液蒸腾后产生的气体共呼吸，以自身力量平衡树林中植物的生长繁衍与酸液的涨落，感到一切还处于正轨。森林处于此处就好似被隔离，她只能从时不时会前来探望她的朋友们的口中得知现在王国的情况。</p><p> </p><p>似乎不太好，瘟疫在泛滥。骑士们对瘟疫所知甚少，后来只能将泪水之城封锁。这时她还相当乐观，因为她知道自己的同伴仍在——至少“感觉”上是这样的，这时她还能听到茂盛植物们的声音。泽莫尔在去支援抵御深邃巢穴入侵的螳螂村庄时，也许还能见见她的爱人，赫格默帮助陷入沉睡的守望者守护圣巢中心的都城，德莱雅要保护他们伟大而温柔的王后，奥格瑞姆与她背对背而无从面对面，一起保护王国地下的世界。他们各司其职，有远大的目标与美好的前程。</p><p> </p><p>伊思玛在树林中陷入等待，曾经被碾压至极细极细的思念与痛苦被漫长的时间牵扯至断裂。她很难再等到消息，只能等待绿叶继续生长而酸液停止泛滥。她不知道瘟疫在王国中究竟泛滥到何种程度，她只知道她的同伴们，她——她的爱人，终究是只能为了王国，而无法与她相见了。一份私心，一份小小的私心能被允许吗？她第一次试图这么做，第一次试图让高大植物的其中一株卷曲的根系向下水道某一处延伸。奥格瑞姆知道这是何种信号，他们能借此回应彼此。可以做到吗？只是在这个时候，她突然感知到自己的身体开始变得虚弱……是从何时开始？她，难道也被那缠绕于整个王国的顽疾所侵蚀了吗。这绝不能，但她已经感知到森林中植物的生命愈发衰竭（不，已经不是单纯的衰竭了）而她的力量与它们有着紧密的联系。</p><p> </p><p>这是永恒的等待。可能她终究无法继续守护这个地方，不过她还是一直在等，一直在试图集中自己的精力，让这些树根、酸液，那些即将迸发而不受控制的力量，只在这被暂时隔离的森林中回荡，让它们不要突破地层的阻挡，到达她无法控制的地方。她竭尽全力，继续等待，一场永恒的等待无法用更沉重的形容词进行修饰。她希望能有谁来，她希望苍白的王展翅落下，泽莫尔带着故事和她那根大骨钉来，赫格默身着厚重盔甲带着那重重锤子来，德莱雅拔出她那支纤长的剑斩断锁链，而奥格瑞姆……他会来，来的目的并非是要拯救谁，她还是把等待当成自己的义务，她只是希望一切都好，没有谁被苦难夺走生命。</p><p> </p><p>可是伊思玛还是有些累。她感到疲劳，并且发现自己时不时地会这么想：“快乐终究短暂，而痛苦永无止境，比酸液中不断冒出的细密泡泡多得多，而她无法驱赶。”但她还是能把这种想法赶走，骑士的荣光并未让她绝望。</p><p> </p><p>伊思玛在等待。</p><p> </p><p>她仍守护森林，直到她虚弱至无法迈出一步而离开这片森林。她终究是力竭了，未完的愿望只能藏在闪耀红色光芒的、捕梦网状的光球中。她感到浑身脱离，某种足以驱动她整个身体的力量离她而去，甚至无法聚集成完整的模样。她感到四肢变得冰凉，开始萎缩，像是枯萎的植物枝叶。她甚至无法抱紧自己，她多希望至少在她无法离开此处的时候，她至少能用双臂环绕起哪怕一捧酸液，而不至于让它们淹没一切。她发现了，这种无能为力的感觉比死亡更加可怕。</p><p> </p><p>最后一次踱步发生在铺满茂密苔藓的平地上，抗酸的植物意外的柔软，像是一张蓬松的毛毯。她已经无法辨清方向，她只是想要寻找一个能让她歇息的地方。她一直在这么告诉自己：我只是疲倦了，我只是需要一次充足的睡眠……睁开眼睛时，一切就能平息。在她还有余力时，她并非是拥抱自己，而是抓紧自己的武器，这样，她便能在自己清醒的第一时间将它挥舞。她倒在一棵树下，树根将她紧紧包裹，用以替代她无法完成的拥抱。当她感受到那种她自己无法摆脱的缠绕之时，她终究是十分悲伤——我们没有时间了。没有人会将气泡升腾的汪洋大海从中间劈开，但还是这样的：“从来没有陷入绝望，只是一场永恒的等待。”</p><p> </p><p>植物的根茎叶连绵交织，缠出最后一颗藏绿色的琥珀，好似要锁住所有的时间，锁住她最后所呼唤的，爱人的名字，仿佛这样就能给予她些许安慰。</p><p> </p><p>“奥格瑞姆，我们没有时间了。”</p><p> </p><p>伊思玛流下眼泪。</p><p> </p><p>“让我们能在酸液中不受阻碍的伊思玛的眼泪，就是这么来的。”</p><p> </p><p>奥格瑞姆在下水道中等待些许微弱的回音，渴望茂盛的植物在黑暗洞口同他遥相呼应。奥格瑞姆站在原地，因永恒的约定陷入永恒的等待。</p><p> </p><p>奥格瑞姆陷入永恒的等待。</p><p> </p><p>fin</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Isma/Ogrim | Dung Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【空骑相关】【奥格伊思】《永恒的等待》</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>还是奥格伊思。</p><p>“让我们能在酸液中不受阻碍的伊思玛的眼泪，就是这么来的。” </p><p>↑大意是如此，一个关于等待的故事</p><p>虽说是他们的故事，但他们聚少离多。</p><p>关于伊思玛的死因是根据场景和文字的擅自揣测。</p><p>灵感来源是一个艺术品，请看。总之我好喜欢。奥格瑞姆回到下水道，最后关上镂空的金色大门。水道与森林间隔着长长甬道，即便学会飞行也会被上下突出的黑色尖刺困扰。只能绕行。有时候他们会隔着下水道之间相隔的出水口见面，没有装着发光蝇玻璃灯的水道让他们无法看清彼此：但是有声音。他们隔着尚未生锈的金属门，用不同的声音勾出对方的轮廓而后进一步刻画。捕捉声音中的细枝末节，摸清对方的健康状况与此时此刻的内心悲喜，奥格瑞姆与伊思玛各自在黑暗中以粗糙或纤细的笔触勾勒对方的模样。自然是你，只是交谈总不能更长，要做的事情又很多。骑士们必须献出忠诚，又得各奔东西。</p><p> </p><p>伊思玛与他告别，知晓混杂着腐臭气息的水道内仍然会有响亮的笑声，只是那笑声离她越来越远。但想象不会出错，她以回忆在树林中创造花园的模样，多余的树根可以缠绕成长椅。她天生便与植物如此亲近，才会被派来看守接近王国边缘的森林——植物靠近她，而她能以温和的力量让它们逐渐被塑造成自己所需的模样。长椅做好了，足以让她闭上眼睛想象欢快的笑声与闲聊。他们都坐在长椅上。与此同时她又明白这等待是必须的，她要把每一次相见中间的间隔缓慢搓成丝线，拉伸成更长的等待。她不是编织者，她只是要把那些思念，那些痛苦碾得那么细，就没有人能看见了。她继续恪尽职守，继续等待。奥格瑞姆也要等待，而她并不希望对方以豪迈姿态穿过水道中蔓延开的酸液而来，她不希望闪耀的白色铠甲的表面被酸液焦化至脱落。本不必如此。她习惯与酸液蒸腾后产生的气体共呼吸，以自身力量平衡树林中植物的生长繁衍与酸液的涨落，感到一切还处于正轨。森林处于此处就好似被隔离，她只能从时不时会前来探望她的朋友们的口中得知现在王国的情况。</p><p> </p><p>似乎不太好，瘟疫在泛滥。骑士们对瘟疫所知甚少，后来只能将泪水之城封锁。这时她还相当乐观，因为她知道自己的同伴仍在——至少“感觉”上是这样的，这时她还能听到茂盛植物们的声音。泽莫尔在去支援抵御深邃巢穴入侵的螳螂村庄时，也许还能见见她的爱人，赫格默帮助陷入沉睡的守望者守护圣巢中心的都城，德莱雅要保护他们伟大而温柔的王后，奥格瑞姆与她背对背而无从面对面，一起保护王国地下的世界。他们各司其职，有远大的目标与美好的前程。</p><p> </p><p>伊思玛在树林中陷入等待，曾经被碾压至极细极细的思念与痛苦被漫长的时间牵扯至断裂。她很难再等到消息，只能等待绿叶继续生长而酸液停止泛滥。她不知道瘟疫在王国中究竟泛滥到何种程度，她只知道她的同伴们，她——她的爱人，终究是只能为了王国，而无法与她相见了。一份私心，一份小小的私心能被允许吗？她第一次试图这么做，第一次试图让高大植物的其中一株卷曲的根系向下水道某一处延伸。奥格瑞姆知道这是何种信号，他们能借此回应彼此。可以做到吗？只是在这个时候，她突然感知到自己的身体开始变得虚弱……是从何时开始？她，难道也被那缠绕于整个王国的顽疾所侵蚀了吗。这绝不能，但她已经感知到森林中植物的生命愈发衰竭（不，已经不是单纯的衰竭了）而她的力量与它们有着紧密的联系。</p><p> </p><p>这是永恒的等待。可能她终究无法继续守护这个地方，不过她还是一直在等，一直在试图集中自己的精力，让这些树根、酸液，那些即将迸发而不受控制的力量，只在这被暂时隔离的森林中回荡，让它们不要突破地层的阻挡，到达她无法控制的地方。她竭尽全力，继续等待，一场永恒的等待无法用更沉重的形容词进行修饰。她希望能有谁来，她希望苍白的王展翅落下，泽莫尔带着故事和她那根大骨钉来，赫格默身着厚重盔甲带着那重重锤子来，德莱雅拔出她那支纤长的剑斩断锁链，而奥格瑞姆……他会来，来的目的并非是要拯救谁，她还是把等待当成自己的义务，她只是希望一切都好，没有谁被苦难夺走生命。</p><p> </p><p>可是伊思玛还是有些累。她感到疲劳，并且发现自己时不时地会这么想：“快乐终究短暂，而痛苦永无止境，比酸液中不断冒出的细密泡泡多得多，而她无法驱赶。”但她还是能把这种想法赶走，骑士的荣光并未让她绝望。</p><p> </p><p>伊思玛在等待。</p><p> </p><p>她仍守护森林，直到她虚弱至无法迈出一步而离开这片森林。她终究是力竭了，未完的愿望只能藏在闪耀红色光芒的、捕梦网状的光球中。她感到浑身脱离，某种足以驱动她整个身体的力量离她而去，甚至无法聚集成完整的模样。她感到四肢变得冰凉，开始萎缩，像是枯萎的植物枝叶。她甚至无法抱紧自己，她多希望至少在她无法离开此处的时候，她至少能用双臂环绕起哪怕一捧酸液，而不至于让它们淹没一切。她发现了，这种无能为力的感觉比死亡更加可怕。</p><p> </p><p>最后一次踱步发生在铺满茂密苔藓的平地上，抗酸的植物意外的柔软，像是一张蓬松的毛毯。她已经无法辨清方向，她只是想要寻找一个能让她歇息的地方。她一直在这么告诉自己：我只是疲倦了，我只是需要一次充足的睡眠……睁开眼睛时，一切就能平息。在她还有余力时，她并非是拥抱自己，而是抓紧自己的武器，这样，她便能在自己清醒的第一时间将它挥舞。她倒在一棵树下，树根将她紧紧包裹，用以替代她无法完成的拥抱。当她感受到那种她自己无法摆脱的缠绕之时，她终究是十分悲伤——我们没有时间了。没有人会将气泡升腾的汪洋大海从中间劈开，但还是这样的：“从来没有陷入绝望，只是一场永恒的等待。”</p><p> </p><p>植物的根茎叶连绵交织，缠出最后一颗藏绿色的琥珀，好似要锁住所有的时间，锁住她最后所呼唤的，爱人的名字，仿佛这样就能给予她些许安慰。</p><p> </p><p>“奥格瑞姆，我们没有时间了。”</p><p> </p><p>伊思玛流下眼泪。</p><p> </p><p>“让我们能在酸液中不受阻碍的伊思玛的眼泪，就是这么来的。”</p><p> </p><p>奥格瑞姆在下水道中等待些许微弱的回音，渴望茂盛的植物在黑暗洞口同他遥相呼应。奥格瑞姆站在原地，因永恒的约定陷入永恒的等待。</p><p> </p><p>奥格瑞姆陷入永恒的等待。</p><p> </p><p>fin</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>奥格瑞姆回到下水道，最后关上镂空的金色大门。水道与森林间隔着长长甬道，即便学会飞行也会被上下突出的黑色尖刺困扰。只能绕行。有时候他们会隔着下水道之间相隔的出水口见面，没有装着发光蝇玻璃灯的水道让他们无法看清彼此：但是有声音。他们隔着尚未生锈的金属门，用不同的声音勾出对方的轮廓而后进一步刻画。捕捉声音中的细枝末节，摸清对方的健康状况与此时此刻的内心悲喜，奥格瑞姆与伊思玛各自在黑暗中以粗糙或纤细的笔触勾勒对方的模样。自然是你，只是交谈总不能更长，要做的事情又很多。骑士们必须献出忠诚，又得各奔东西。</p><p>伊思玛与他告别，知晓混杂着腐臭气息的水道内仍然会有响亮的笑声，只是那笑声离她越来越远。但想象不会出错，她以回忆在树林中创造花园的模样，多余的树根可以缠绕成长椅。她天生便与植物如此亲近，才会被派来看守接近王国边缘的森林——植物靠近她，而她能以温和的力量让它们逐渐被塑造成自己所需的模样。长椅做好了，足以让她闭上眼睛想象欢快的笑声与闲聊。他们都坐在长椅上。与此同时她又明白这等待是必须的，她要把每一次相见中间的间隔缓慢搓成丝线，拉伸成更长的等待。她不是编织者，她只是要把那些思念，那些痛苦碾得那么细，就没有人能看见了。她继续恪尽职守，继续等待。奥格瑞姆也要等待，而她并不希望对方以豪迈姿态穿过水道中蔓延开的酸液而来，她不希望闪耀的白色铠甲的表面被酸液焦化至脱落。本不必如此。她习惯与酸液蒸腾后产生的气体共呼吸，以自身力量平衡树林中植物的生长繁衍与酸液的涨落，感到一切还处于正轨。森林处于此处就好似被隔离，她只能从时不时会前来探望她的朋友们的口中得知现在王国的情况。</p><p>似乎不太好，瘟疫在泛滥。骑士们对瘟疫所知甚少，后来只能将泪水之城封锁。这时她还相当乐观，因为她知道自己的同伴仍在——至少“感觉”上是这样的，这时她还能听到茂盛植物们的声音。泽莫尔在去支援抵御深邃巢穴入侵的螳螂村庄时，也许还能见见她的爱人，赫格默帮助陷入沉睡的守望者守护圣巢中心的都城，德莱雅要保护他们伟大而温柔的王后，奥格瑞姆与她背对背而无从面对面，一起保护王国地下的世界。他们各司其职，有远大的目标与美好的前程。</p><p>伊思玛在树林中陷入等待，曾经被碾压至极细极细的思念与痛苦被漫长的时间牵扯至断裂。她很难再等到消息，只能等待绿叶继续生长而酸液停止泛滥。她不知道瘟疫在王国中究竟泛滥到何种程度，她只知道她的同伴们，她——她的爱人，终究是只能为了王国，而无法与她相见了。一份私心，一份小小的私心能被允许吗？她第一次试图这么做，第一次试图让高大植物的其中一株卷曲的根系向下水道某一处延伸。奥格瑞姆知道这是何种信号，他们能借此回应彼此。可以做到吗？只是在这个时候，她突然感知到自己的身体开始变得虚弱……是从何时开始？她，难道也被那缠绕于整个王国的顽疾所侵蚀了吗。这绝不能，但她已经感知到森林中植物的生命愈发衰竭（不，已经不是单纯的衰竭了）而她的力量与它们有着紧密的联系。</p><p>这是永恒的等待。可能她终究无法继续守护这个地方，不过她还是一直在等，一直在试图集中自己的精力，让这些树根、酸液，那些即将迸发而不受控制的力量，只在这被暂时隔离的森林中回荡，让它们不要突破地层的阻挡，到达她无法控制的地方。她竭尽全力，继续等待，一场永恒的等待无法用更沉重的形容词进行修饰。她希望能有谁来，她希望苍白的王展翅落下，泽莫尔带着故事和她那根大骨钉来，赫格默身着厚重盔甲带着那重重锤子来，德莱雅拔出她那支纤长的剑斩断锁链，而奥格瑞姆……他会来，来的目的并非是要拯救谁，她还是把等待当成自己的义务，她只是希望一切都好，没有谁被苦难夺走生命。</p><p>可是伊思玛还是有些累。她感到疲劳，并且发现自己时不时地会这么想：“快乐终究短暂，而痛苦永无止境，比酸液中不断冒出的细密泡泡多得多，而她无法驱赶。”但她还是能把这种想法赶走，骑士的荣光并未让她绝望。</p><p>伊思玛在等待。</p><p>她仍守护森林，直到她虚弱至无法迈出一步而离开这片森林。她终究是力竭了，未完的愿望只能藏在闪耀红色光芒的、捕梦网状的光球中。她感到浑身脱离，某种足以驱动她整个身体的力量离她而去，甚至无法聚集成完整的模样。她感到四肢变得冰凉，开始萎缩，像是枯萎的植物枝叶。她甚至无法抱紧自己，她多希望至少在她无法离开此处的时候，她至少能用双臂环绕起哪怕一捧酸液，而不至于让它们淹没一切。她发现了，这种无能为力的感觉比死亡更加可怕。</p><p>最后一次踱步发生在铺满茂密苔藓的平地上，抗酸的植物意外的柔软，像是一张蓬松的毛毯。她已经无法辨清方向，她只是想要寻找一个能让她歇息的地方。她一直在这么告诉自己：我只是疲倦了，我只是需要一次充足的睡眠……睁开眼睛时，一切就能平息。在她还有余力时，她并非是拥抱自己，而是抓紧自己的武器，这样，她便能在自己清醒的第一时间将它挥舞。她倒在一棵树下，树根将她紧紧包裹，用以替代她无法完成的拥抱。当她感受到那种她自己无法摆脱的缠绕之时，她终究是十分悲伤——我们没有时间了。没有人会将气泡升腾的汪洋大海从中间劈开，但还是这样的：“从来没有陷入绝望，只是一场永恒的等待。</p><p>植物的根茎叶连绵交织，缠出最后一颗藏绿色的琥珀，好似要锁住所有的时间，锁住她最后所呼唤的，爱人的名字，仿佛这样就能给予她些许安慰。</p><p>“奥格瑞姆，我们没有时间了。”</p><p>伊思玛流下眼泪。</p><p>“让我们能在酸液中不受阻碍的伊思玛的眼泪，就是这么来的。”</p><p>奥格瑞姆在下水道中等待些许微弱的回音，渴望茂盛的植物在黑暗洞口同他遥相呼应。奥格瑞姆站在原地，因永恒的约定陷入永恒的等待。</p><p>奥格瑞姆陷入永恒的等待。</p><p>fin</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>